


Ai hod yu in, Heda

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: alternate universe of season 4 where Echo becomes commander of Ice Nation and Hope is her partner
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ai hod yu in, Heda

Who would have thought that Echo would become commander of Ice Nation? And she did her job well. Unlike the other commanders, she didn't want war. Azgeda now wanted peace. 

Throughout her life she has met a girl, her name is Hope Diyoza. This girl did not belong to any clan and no one knew her, she also said she belonged to another planet. Echo even asked the Trikru -now their friends- if they had seen Hope, and they said no. 

"are you an alien or something?" The commander asked her, laughing at their first meeting. 

Who would have thought that Hope had entered into her life. Within months, Echo welcomed her into her clan. After weeks, Echo became commander of Azgeda, after the death of Queen Nia. 

The two women soon fell in love. 

Laughter was heard from the big hall. "my love stop! I'm not done yet." Echo laughed sitting on her throne, trying to put war paint on Hope's face. 

The younger girl continued to laugh while she was on Echo's lap. "you're tickling me!". 

Echo smiled as she finished putting war paint on the younger girl's face. "tickling on the face it's possible or are you just sensitive to my touch?" 

Hope looked into her eyes laughing, and kissed her on the lips. The two women looked at each other lovingly and Echo came over to kiss her again. "so now I'm a panda like you?" Hope whispered against the commander's lips, and smiled. 

"yes my love." 

Suddenly the big doors of the hall opened. "Heda!" 

"yes Roan?" 

Queen Nia's son, Roan saw how busy the two women were. "sorry for the interruption Heda, sorry Diyoza. The people of sky is here." 

The commander nodded. "I'll get there in a few minutes." She finished putting the war paint on her girlfriend's face, Hope stood up and took Echo's hand making her raise from the throne. 

The commander smiled and put her hands on Hope's hips, bringing her closer to her and kissing her on her lips. "see you later in my room, okay?" 

Roan pretended to cough. "Heda." 

Hope laughed uncomfortably and blushed. "yes Echo." 

Echo smiled and gave her another kiss on her lips. "you look adorable when you blush." The commander was about to leave, but she felt her girlfriend's hand touch her arm. 

"ai hod yu in Heda." 

________________________________________________ 

Later Hope was in the commander's room, waiting for Echo to opened the door. After a few minutes the door is open. The commander walked over to Hope and kissed her passionately. The younger girl was surprised and smiled against the commander's lips. "I love you too." Echo said while she was looking into her eyes. 

The two women continued to kiss passionately and Echo closed the door behind them while she was smiling. She made Hope lie down on her bed and the commander gently squeezed both of her girlfriend's hands. 

The younger girl smiled and put her legs around Echo's waist. "it was a hard day, my commander?" 

Echo smiled looking into her eyes. "yes. Hope I already told you again, but really, I love you too. Yu laik ai kru." The younger girl stroked her cheek softly. 

"and I tell you again that ai hod yu in Heda."

**Author's Note:**

> yu laik ai kru = you are my people  
> ai hod yu in = I love you   
> I hope you enjoyed this au, I would have liked to see Hope in other seasons, she deserves more.  
> comments if you liked it, byee ✨🪐


End file.
